mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2473
Mikey Episode Number: 2473 Date: Thursday, April 14, 1994 Sponsors: L, V, 7, the word "CASA" Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows top and bottom by standing on top of the frame, then falling to the bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Anything Muppets perform "Clap, Clap, Clap". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lily Tomlin performs "Sing" while signing the lyrics for a pair of deaf children. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit observes Old MacDonald, as he opens a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|¿Que es esto? (una vaca) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Scooter and Floyd Pepper sing "Mr. Bassman" with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem backing them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's Storybook Theatre: The Count reads the story of "The Magnificent 7" who would save a village from becoming sad and lonely. A mediocre 7 and a magnificent 5 show up first, to the behest of the villagers. Next time on The Count's Storybook Theatre: "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|7 piglets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|My Little Brother doll |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Fixin' My Hair" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V for Violin Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis visit a museum and give compliments on every portrait they see. They then argue over "fantastic" and "terrific", in which they sing "Sing Your Synonyms" with Bob, Gordon, Susan, Telly Monster, and Elmo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: The Count has come to order hot dogs - lots of hot dogs. But when Grover refuses to get more hot dogs because the Count will only count them, and not eat them, the Count uses a hypnotism spell to get more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Val Hawk sing "Dollars and Sense" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina feeds Wolfgang the Seal some fish before dozing off. In a dream, she imagines the two in a Victorian setting, where Wolfgang sings (in perfect English) about his love for fish. She eventually snaps out of the fantasy when the real Wolfgang barks for more. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Msstly has a brief interview with the word CASA |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two caterpillars plus three caterpillars equal five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Little Plant." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a guitarist serenading a maiden, as well as the background. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Bird's CASA is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gina announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide